ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Curious Case of The Cat
The Curious Case of The Cat 'is the 23rd episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the third episode of the of the third series. It will premier on the 12th of August 2013. 'Plot The episode begins at an abandoned laboratory. Dr. Animo: Yes yes my new plan is so good it will not fail I will be victorius. Nyancy Chan: Daddy I want a chance to tickle Bellwood come on. Dr. Animo: Oh your voice wages war on my ears go then run interference for me an my plan will be soon complete. Nyancy Chan: OMG thanks the felines will be victorius. BELLWOOD PLUMBERS HQ Wildvine: Well then lets get this over with guys. Gwen: I thought we agreed no aliens in training. Kevin: yeah why should you have then advantage Tennyson. Rook: Kevin and Gwen have a valid point Ben. Wildvine: Look the villains always cheat why can't I we have to be ready for anything. ALARMS SOUND Plumber: We have a factory under attack by what seems to be cats. Ben changes back. Ben: Cats ok then sounds a bit wierd. Gwen: Its still a threat we have to investigate. KITTY CAT COLOURS FACTORY Nyancy Chan: Play with all the wool you can find my pets. Gwen: Well thats disturbing. Nyancy Chan: How dare you interrupt me and my pets. Ben: You control animals any relation to Dr Animo. Nyancy: Yeah hes my daddy. Kevin: Well thats disturbing. Nyancy: Attack. Cats soon enveloped Ben and co Ben then turned into Rath. Rath: LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING NYANCY CHAN DAUGHTER OF DR ALOYSIUS JAMES ANIMO AND THE CONTROLER OF CATS I WILL DESTROY YOU AND ALL YOU STANDFOR YOUT THROUGH AAAAAHH. Nyancy Chan: Silence. Rath suddenly stopped. Nyancy Chan: Now be still and zip it. Rath did as she said. Gwen: Great Ben is now under her control. Kevin: Forget him lets take her down ourselves. Gwen: Fine then DECIMIN ALOGORIA MAXI ALLEGRA. Gwen froze all the cats and attacked Nyancy Chan. Nyancy Chan: Oh I knew I didn't like you from the beginning your a dog person aren't you aahh. Gwen: More of a hamster. The cats began to move and Ben timed out he then turned into Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Your hypnosis won't work on Brainstorm kitty cat. Nyancy: I will. Ling Chan: Nyancy is that you. Nyancy: Mother what are you doing here Ling Chan: I knew it was you Nyancy why are you doing this I thought I brought you up better then you disappear and now your here controlling cats. Nyancy Chan: I found father and we have been working together for a while. Ling Chan: That fool is still around come on Nyancy we have to get you home. Nyancy: Sorry mother. Nyancy knocked her mother down. and released tigers on Ben and co. Nyancy: I will not lose. Ben: Yes you will because I have an alien I really wanted to try out TOEPICK. Ben transformed into Toepick. Gwen: Ewww I think i'm gonna be sick. Kevin: So whats this supposed to do. Rook: I have heard about this form before. Nyancy Chan: Attack. The Tigers and Cats ran for Toepick. Toepick's helmet opened and the cats stopped in their tracks. Toepick: sounds of terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep demonic laughter. The cats ran away and most fainted. Toepick then stared at Nyancy and she screamed until she went insane with horror. Ben then turned back. LATER Nyancy: Those horrible eyes that face the horror oh god please. Ben: Well thats it then we won. Gwen: Not cool Ben their where other aliens in the Omnitrix you couldv'e used but you had to test that out don't turn into that again. Kevin: So not cool bro. Rook: Well it beat Nyancy but tee methods are distasteful Ben. Ling Chan: How could you she's as mad as her father she will never recover. Ben: I'm sorry ok gee if this is what I get for saving Bellwood then fine forget you all. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 03:42, August 12, 2013 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Nyancy Chan makes her debut. *Toepick makes his OGVE debut. *Ling Chan makes her debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Mrs. Norrison *Ling Chan 'Villains' *Nyancy Chan *Dr. Animo 'Aliens Used' *Wildvine *Brainstorm *Rath *Toepick 'Trivia' *It is revealed in this episode that Nyancy Chan is Dr. Animo's Daughter further explaining her ability to control animals. *Nyancy Chan goes insane after witnessing Toepicks face. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Season 3 Episodes